Phoenix in Disguse
by Ashiva
Summary: Harry is left homeless but cared for but someone else... why did his best friends leave him? Who is Mariah? More importantly why is Draco listening to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!This belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling! I do own any OC! Other wise the story in my head put here is mine... lol love you guys!

Enjoy my loved ones!

Chapter 1, Mariah.

A boy, who was about seventeen years old, slept peacefully in his bedroom. He was underweight, his clothes were too big, he had bruises all over his body, and his friends had abandoned him after they found out he was gay. This time, night, was the only time he could find peace. His dreams, but this night proved to be different. A women's voice rang through his dreams. No, not a women's but a girls.

_The boy whose eyes shine with green,_

_Prove to have the pain unseen._

_The world, not hearing his pleas,_

_Shall experience, his unease._

"Who are you?" He asked.

_He will disappear for weeks to come._

_And none shall see through, but one._

_Who is this one, none does know, Dragon!_

_The Dragon shall see the Phoenix in disguise!_

"What are you talking about?" He asked again.

_The abused Phoenix takes flight._

_Forgetting about the world's plight._

_Flying away the Phoenix in disguise,_

_Takes break from worry of the world._

_To come back stronger than before._

"Show yourself!" he yelled. In response a figure came into view. A girl who looked to be about ten put herself into view. She wore a golden dress that went to her knees it had a nice V shape that went around her waist, then it puffed out; it had a ribbon around her waist that tied neatly into a bow on her left hip. Her blonde hair went down to her mid-back and seemed to be floating. Her hair also had a ribbon but it was red not gold, and her pail skin made her green eyes pop out. Her pink lips moved.

_I can not be unseen_

_To those who will see._

_For you will be the first,_

_To see, me._

_The child waits in the cosmic room._

_For her two parents to become one not two._

_Shall they become? Or shall the child have no room?_

"Who are you?" he asked gently.

_My name to be, _

_shall be, _

_Mariah._

She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

_What has needed to be done is said,_

_A gift from those who still hope_

_Now must be given._

She opened one of her small palms and extended her arm. In it was a necklace with a dragon pendant, wrapped around a sword. It had a red gem atop its hilt; the dragon's eyes had two green gems. It was pure silver with a chain of the same silver. He took it from the small girls hand and put it around its neck.

"It is beautiful Mariah. I shall wear it always."

_The seen now must be unseen,_

_To those who have seen._

With that Harry Potter awoke with a loud banging against his door.

"Get up you freak! There are things to be done!" yelled the thunderous voice of Uncle Vernon. Harry rubbed his head.

"That was such a weird dream, but at least it proved to be interesting." He said as he sat up. He felt a cold chain around his neck, not only that but it had a slight weight to it. He looked down at his chest and gaped. _It wasn't a dream. It was real, what was her name. Mariah! That was it. What did she mean? Take flight? Phoenix? Maybe if I ask Hermio- _He stopped thinking right then. There was no Hermione for him, no Ron, or anyone (not even the OoTP) for that matter. As soon as they found out he was gay they scolded him, called him a freak, and then left him. He curled into a ball and cried. He heard his uncle coming back up the stairs, he quickly got dressed and opened the door to reveal an angry Vernon.

"I called you down once already! Are you deaf, filth?" He raised his fist at the small boy.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vern-"he was cut off when a fist connected with his mouth.

"Consider that a warning freak! Now hurry up, we are all starving and the house is a mess from Dudley's party last night!" His uncle growled out. Then he stomped to the bathroom to wash his hand so it wouldn't be filthy like his nephew. Harry made sure his new possession remained under his shirt. He found it was and made his way down the stairs. In the kitchen a whale of a boy was complaining about not having his food yet.

"Where is my food! It was supposed to be here hours ago!" the boy who was also known as Dudley exaggerated. When he saw Harry, he got up and he punched him in the stomach, then several more times in the same spot.

"Boy!" yelled his Aunt Petunia. "Hurry up and make the breakfast! Cant you see that my Dudder's is starving!" She said after Dudley had finished his assault. Yes, the Dursley family knew that everyone had abandoned him. They knew because Dudley had hit him, the first week after the OoTP has visited and nothing happened. Harry had told everyone by then that he was gay. He hadn't spoken much since then except for small replies here and there. The Dursely's took full advantage of the abandonment; they did what ever they could to make him angry and miserable. They never pushed him too far but just far enough to make him miserable in the end. They constantly reminded him of Sirius's death, they reminded him about him no longer having anyone to run to, they even went as far as to killing his one and only friend, Hedwig. The loyal snowy owl was gone, it pushed him to the edge but they reminded him about underage wizardry, and he stopped.

When breakfast was finally served Petunia told him his chores. "You will wash the dishes, clean all the floors, make the beds, clean the rooms and make them spotless, weed the garden, mow the lawn, clean the gutters, clean the bathroom, and wash the walls. Remember to wear your gloves! I don't want your filthy prints anywhere on my house! I will be gone today because the neighbors invited me to tea all day." It was Saturday, Vernon wouldn't be working, Harry normally didn't have a problem with this but that dream put him at unease. Petunia left at ten o'clock, Harry was cleaning the floors by then, he did all his chores, and Dudley as it turned out had gone to a friend's house which made his chores easier. He had forgotten about his Uncle until he was scrubbing the tub with vigor, he sensed his uncle watching, but continued washing the tub. He hoped that Vernon would just kick him call him filthy or a freak and walk away. That wasn't the case; Vernon was drunk off his arse. He stepped towards the boy, he raised his hand and smacked Harry's ass, causing the raven haired boy to fall forward and break his nose after colliding with the slick tub. Holding his nose Harry refused to turn towards Vernon to frightened to do anything. He heard his uncle messing with his belt, the pants fall to the floor, suddenly he felt giant squishy hands yank his pants down (since his pants were Dudley's it didn't take much for them to fall). He tried to squirm away, but he was hit in the jaw again.

"Don't move boy! If you move I will never let you out of your room again. Not even food will make it to you." Harry stayed still, his worst nightmare come true. He was going to be raped by his uncle and no one was going to save him. He was suddenly turned around and brought to his knees. Vernon's large member in front of him. "Suck boy!" Harry leaned forward and started to suck, his head was shoved forward when Vernon's hand shoved. When Vernon became very hard he pulled his nephews hairs and made him turn around.

"On your hands and knees, whore!" Harry complied. He felt Vernon's member against his arse hole. Then Vernon shoved himself in Harry's tight ass. Harry bit down to keep from screaming, but tears feel down his face. _No one wants me, nobody cares about me. I am just a weapon, and then I am nothing. Nobody will need me after that._ Vernon pumped in and out of the poor boy mercilessly, taking his virginity the last thing he had. When he finished he hit Harry again, then drug him down the stairs not caring that Harry's head hit each one of the steps, he began to beat Harry up again, he kicked him in the ribs, the groin, wherever he could, called him a freak, useless, filth and whatever else he could imagine until the boy was unconscious. Harry hadn't said a word, he just cried silent tears. When he awoke he saw Vernon coming in with a rope and a blindfold, "I see you're conscious now, you fucking whore. Now you can help me, put this on yourself!" he commanded. The boy did as told.

"Turn around I need to put this on you!" Again Harry listened without thought. His still had no pants on but he didn't care. The world had left him. Vernon pushed Harry out to his car the shoved him in the trunk, he hadn't bothered to remove anything. After the trunk was closed and secure, Vernon got into his car and drove off. To where Harry didn't know. But, a half hour later the car stopped. Harry had acquired some new bruises on the way from Vernon's tools and such.

"Get out you freak!" Came Vernon's voice. Harry could hear the rain, the cars, and when his feet touched the ground it was cold. Vernon removed the blindfold and ropes. "I never want you in our house again, whore! You fucking freak!" Vernon again got into the car and speed off. Harry looked around. He was in a large city, why would Vernon leave him here? He looked again and spotted an alleyway with boxes. He had no money, what else could he do? He walked towards the boxes and made a place to sleep and cried himself to sleep. Exhausted after the day's happenings, he didn't care about anything anymore. Not even the world; if they didn't want him then he would no longer be their lap dog. Right then a faint pink star appeared and disappeared on his forehead.

In the Malfoy Manor, Draco was having a strange dream. Potter was sleeping under some boxes in muggle London. His body abused, misused, and underfed. This couldn't be right he thought, Potter was adored at his home. _No one would leave him out in the streets like that._ He look's so miserable. _He has no pants on either. _"Dragon" whispered a voice. "Look closer Dragon." Draco looked closer, he saw the faint out line of a girl, she looked like a ghost. She was staring at Har- no Potter, and crying. He also noticed Potters features changing, his hair becoming brown, lightening bolt disappearing, everything was changing, before he could see the transformation become whole he was put into black. _Dragon… Help him. The voice whispered. Did you not see? The Phoenix is broken. He is changing on his own whim, nobody loves him. He has lost everything. Go love the broken one._ This cant be true! He thought. _But Dragon, this is very much true. You're his only hope and he doesn't know it. _Show yourself to me! _You will see in due time, just remember the name Mariah. When you find the broken one say my name. _If I do look for him how will I know its him? _The sword and the Dragon hang about his neck. He will not be rid of it. It is his only prized possession left. Hurry now Dragon, the Broken one needs you!_ A small hand touched him on the forehead. _Time to awake Dragon, the starmaru proves you to be one of the chosen._

"The fuck is a starmaru!" he screamed after waking up. "I'm going to have to order the house elves for some dreamless sleeping potions after that one." Draco got up a stretched. Not aware of the blue star on his forehead. He went towards his full length mirror, grabbed his brush, and started to brush his hair. His eyes wandered to his forehead and spotted the star. "So that's a Starmaru." He stated calmly. He tried to keep calm, _so let me get this as straight as I can, a voice in my dreams, tells me to save the Golden Boy, then proceeds to put a star on my head in my dreams which appears in real life. I see, well I guess the next best thing to do, is listen to the dream voice and find Potter. This is going to be a great day._ He thought sarcastically. Getting dressed he muttered a spell to cover up his new mark and went down the large stair case down to the Breakfast Room, at least he should eat before looking for the Golden Boy.

Draco's father was still in Azkaban, his mother was always away on business and never had time for him anymore. He wasn't even sure if she remembered if he existed or not. No one would miss him is he left for a few days. After having a few pancakes and wine he left the Breakfast Room and went back to his room to pack.

"I will only be gone a few days. I will bring only fifty galleons, to pay for room and food." He pulled out a backpack and brought some clothes out. He packed enough clothes for three days hoping that would be all he would need. Then he remembered Harry had no pants and went to the dresser and pulled a pair of pants out and packed them as well. _Man, something must be wrong with me if I'm listening to a dream voice… but my instincts are telling me to so I must go, _he thought, slipping on his backpack. He walked over to the fireplace grabbing some floo powder on the way and yelled "The Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared after a whoosh of flames (hehe WHOOSH!). Tucking his arms and legs in Draco spun and spun until he reached his destination. Landing perfectly Draco stepped out of the fireplace calmly. He immediately walked towards Tom. Tossing a galleon he said. "Give me a room, please" Tom gave him a toothy smile.

"Follow me, mister…" the man was obviously senile or something to not recognize a Malfoy, but Draco did not want to have his fathers name. His father was crazy for following a lunatic like old Voldy.

"Dragon." He replied shortly.

"Ah, well follow me Mister Dragon, we have room seven available. Just cleaned too! How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure. Three days possibly." They walked by rooms 1-6 and finally they reached seven. Tom unlocked the door and handed Draco the key.

"Have a nice day Dragon, come down if you need anything." Draco just nodded and put his things on the bed.

"I will unpack later. I need a butter beer." Sighing he made his way back to the tavern part of the Cauldron. Sitting down he waved for a waitress. "Just one butter beer please." She just nodded and walked away to get his drink. How will I find him…? I know muggle London just as well as I know how many hairs are on my head. This would be so much easier if I knew him better." He sat there and thought for what seemed like hours. Then a thought stuck_. He doesn't have his wand… How do I know that, oh right he isn't in Diagon Ally._ He focused on Harry's wand in his mind remembering what it looked like. _Accio_, Harry's wand!" he muttered after moving his own around a bit. Then he sat and waited.

**Back at the Dursley Home**

"Hey dad."

"Yes Dudley?"

"Are Harry's things supposed to move by their selves?"

"No! Why?"

"Here comes his wand! DUCK"

"Where is a du-" he was cut of as something barely grazed his cheek, then it flew through the window breaking glass in the process.

**At the Leaky Cauldron**

It had been ten minutes later after Draco cast the spell, that he heard some people yelling duck to each other, he hadn't moved at all. He raised his left hand and caught the flying wand. He had also thought of a way to find Potter. More people, he walked over to the fireplace and fire called, Blaise, Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle. He told them the entire situation, what happened.

"Do you think I'm crazy for listening for a dream voice called Mariah?"

"Can we see the starmaru?" asked Blaise tentatively, being sure not to push Draco too far. Draco sighed and removed the spell. Everyone in the fire call gasped, they weren't expecting this. They all agreed to meet Draco there. About five minute later four more wizards and witches walked through the fireplace, all wearing backpacks and cloaks. They each gave Tom a galleon and requested a room. Once everyone was situated they began to plan.

"Potter is somewhere in muggle London, sleeping under some boxes. I would look for him myself but he has changed his identity. He has lost everything, this includes his home, hope, pants, everything."

"His _pants_?" giggled Pansy. Draco shot her a look, then smiled.

"You, my dear Pansy, is in charge of finding out where he lived before all this happened and getting his things before his 'family' decides to have a bon fire." Pansy began to pout and an idea struck her.

"I will do it Dray, I think I know who to ask for such knowledge…"

"Who?"

"A book. All knowledge of him should be in a book somewhere, or I can just trick Granger into telling me."

"I'm sure you could but-" not for the first time he was cut off as an owl delivered the news paper. On the front page was a picture of Potter himself. The headlines read, **Harry Potter gone missing!** Not even bothering to read the rest he looked around and saw every ones shocked faces, soon they turned into panic. "As I was saying, I'm sure you could but how do you know where to find her."

"Easy, she's right over there talking to Weasel." Draco looked to where she was pointing and saw the two. He smirked, and then frowned. They looked calm, too calm. He nodded and she got up, walked over and began to talk to the pair. He waved Tom over, the old bar tender walked over and gave a questioning look.

"Do you have a map of muggle London?" Tom nodded and shuffled off to get the map. "We are pulling all the stops to find him. We can not use magic in front of the muggles so we have to do this the old fashioned way." A shuffling noise was heard and Draco looked up at him.

"Here you go Mister Dragon. It's the map you asked for." Tom gave a big toothy grin and handed the map to Draco, then he shuffled away.

"Dragon?" Blaise asked questioningly.

"I don't want to have my fathers name anymore so when he asked I said the first thing that popped into my head." He replied unfolding the map. Once it was completely unfolded he took a pencil out. "Okay, we need to pull together. Muggle London is a huge place; we need to split up to find him. Remember he has no pants and if he is wearing any they are most likely garbage, I have an extra pair in my room. We should split into four sections." He made four circles; I know he isn't in the country so we don't need to go that far."

"How will we know we found him?" asked Goyle.

"He has a dragon sword pendant around his neck. It has a red gem, and two green ones, I do not know how I know this but trust me."

"Alright, I will take this circle." Crabb claimed. Pointing to the one, to the far right.

"I will take the one to the near left." Said Blaise.

"I guess I will take the nearest to me. This is the far left." Sighed Goyle.

"That leaves me with the near right." Draco said.

"I know where he lives, Dray. Do I go now?" asked Pansy once coming back.

"How did you find out?"

"Well once I mentioned Potter they shot me a look and asked what I wanted to know about a stupid fag like him. I think that's what they said." Looked at the shocked faces she continued. "I asked them where he lived and they were more than willing to tell me. I guess they were hoping I would kill him or something. I am also guessing that I didn't give them a chance to read the Daily Prophet."

"Well this is all a shock. Potters friends have turned on him. No wonder they haven't already started a search party and demanding what I did to him. Yes Pansy go now. I don't want to imagine what they will do to his things." Pansy nodded then, apparated away. Draco chose then to rub his temples.

"Why am I doing this? I am… was, a Malfoy. Born to hate Potter and kill him when I get the chance. He is my rival and here I am creating a search party, having someone get his things, and trying to find him."

"Dude, a dream voice gave you a starmaru and told you to do this. I would be doing the same thing. Plus, Potters fucking hot! Did you see him last year? He was tan; he fixed his eyes so he wouldn't have to wear glasses, and well toned. Holy shit, that's an orgasm right there, don't even get me started on the rest." Replied Blaise suggestively.

"No, I didn't notice Blaise, remember I am his rival. I did however notice his well-toned body. Its all most all gone, thanks to his –ahem- family. Anyways, let's get moving. We will meet back here at five okay? No side shopping!" He looked at Blaise while saying this.

"What! What did I do?" Blaise sighed and tossed his galleons on the table, "I promise I won't go shopping…"

**Back to the Dursely's again…**

Pansy apparated right in front of the Dursley home. She frowned and looked around, this place was too perfect. All the houses looked the same, the cars looked the same, and it was all too clean. She walked towards to house with the number four on it and rang the bell. A huge man with no neck answered.

"What do you want!" he demanded, it took all Pansy's muster to not yell at the man back.

"Hello sir is the Misses home today?" she said putting on the biggest smile she could for someone like him.

"Yes she is, Petunia! It's for you!" he turned and walked back, a woman with a longish neck appeared.

"Yes?" she said curtly.

"I am from the Clean Youth's of England, and we recently found out that your home was the tidiest. I was wondering if I could inspect your home to prove that this is true." Pansy lied, she hoped this would work. Petunia grinned right then.

"Yes! Yes! Of course come right in!" she stepped a side to let her in once Pansy had walked in she closed the door. "One of the rooms is in process of being cleaned. A visitor of our recently went home and left us a huge mess to clean." This got Pansy curios.

"My I see that one madam?" she asked politely

"Yes! Why, not?" The overly clean women was obviously so full of shit at that moment that she could not see through anything at the moment. She led Pansy right to the room and opened the door. Pansy noticed a lot of strange things, for one the window looked to be bared and welded shut, the floor was certainly stained with many things; blood being one of them along with urine and puke. There was a bed in the far corner with a sheet that had many holes in it, and the mattress seemed to be very old, and there in the corner next to it was the carcass of a bird still in its cage. Potters things nowhere to be found.

"I was wondering if I could just poke around a bit and see the rest of your house before I go report back." She said putting on her cutest smile. The lady just nodded and left, Pansy checked the closet in the room, the bathroom, everywhere but one place, the closet underneath the stair case. She found it to be locked. She looked around and saw the disgustingly huge boy, _okay two really fat people and Harry is underfed? Notta whole lot is making sense here…_ she thought. Then she smiled brightly and called for the gullible Petunia.

"Um, miss I can't seem to get this door open. Are you hiding a mess from me? I don't want to have to tell my group that the stories were false…" she put up her crocodile tears and they started to fall.

"Oh, no my poor dear! Here you go you poor thing." She unlocked the door and once again walked away _like a puppet on a string._ Pansy thought. She opened the door and saw all of Harry's things, excluding his wand; she started to drag them out. She looked around and saw no one. She put everything in his trunk and dragged it outside; she came back and saw a small indentation on the carpet where the apparent wand escape began. She smile, _Miss sweet thing from The clean Youth's of England is gone time for some real fun!_

"I am done you wench!" she called, sounding as snide as possible.

"What did you call me?" she yelled running into the room.

"I called you a wench you bitch! Don't you know? There is no such thing as clean youths of England. God you sure are gullible!"

"What ever were you here for then?" she paused then her eyes got wide, then turned into slits. "You came for that fucking freak didn't you? Well he isn't here so you just be on you way."

"No, I came for Harry's things you fucking whore!"

"What going on here?" called her husband as he came in.

"You are one of his little friends from that freak school isn't you?" exclaimed Petunia; she seemed to be going into shock.

"No I am not but I still care for him. You shouldn't be the ones calling anyone a freak! Don't touch me you disgusting boy!" she yelled when Dudley tried to grab her, she ran out the door and apparated away, leaving three very angry Dursely's.

Harry awoke, that morning feeling a little better about something's. He was still alone, now more so then ever, he had no pants, but he wasn't with those god awful Dursely's.

He sat up and looked around, he saw an empty garbage bag and some tape. _Well I can't go without pants forever... _He crawled over to the garbage bag and tape and ran back to his box and began making pants. By the time he was done he had the garbage bag pants taped around his waist and had made certain rips to make them pants. _It's better than it was before. At least I still have this pendant Mariah gave me; I will never let it leave my possession. _He put his hand to where the pendant lay, he felt safer when he did that. He heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh you poor thing!" a women who seemed to be talking to him was staring at him, he just stared back. "I don't think I have seen you before, I know all the homeless…" she paused and looked at him closer, he stiffened thinking she knew who he was. "Is that blood in your beautiful brown hair, oh, and all those bruises! You poor thing! What is your name?"

"I-Its, H- I m- mean, Charoum." He replied quietly, starting to shake. He felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed and crawled away.

"Shhhhhhh! It's okay Charoum, its okay. No need to scream. I am Amy from the local homeless shelter. Would you like to have something to eat? You look slightly underfed." She offered him a hand and he took it. They walked a couple blocks further, and Harry saw a line of people waiting to get something, Amy steered him towards the line and directly into the building. "Hey, Sarah! We've got a new one!" she called as they got closer to the front of the line. A girl wearing a hair-net looked up, when she saw Harry her jaw went slack.

"Oh. My. Gosh! What happened to him! He looks worse than Jeramih when he got here. Is that blood in his hair? The poor thing. What is his name?"

"He says he is Charoum, I want to give him a bath and feed him, but today is my day off so I don't have a key to the bathing room." Sarah tossed her a key and went back to feeding the others. "Come on, follow me. Things will get better from here they always do… At least that's what I am told." She lead him down a hall and through a door, inside was a bathroom. Charoums eyes got wide and he started to panic. He tried to get away, this was a bad place! He had to get out! "Charoum! Charoum! Its okay! Nothing is going to hurt you in here!" she held onto him until he calmed down. Then she looked him in the eyes. "I'm not sure what happened to you Charoum, but it won't happen again in this room. Alright?" He just nodded and looked himself in the mirror and saw why a lot of people didn't recognize him. He looked totally different, a brown mop on top his head, hazel eyes, lighter skin, and no scar. He looked back and Amy and saw her back turned. "Get undressed and into the bath, okay? I won't look at you; in fact I put bubbles in there to so I can't see anything at all."

He got undressed and slipped into the warm bath. He sighed at the warmth; it had been a long time since he felt warm at all let alone have a bath. All he had at the Dursely's was being sprayed by Dudley on the occasion. He felt some soap touch his scalp, then a pair of hands. He tensed at the hands but remembered what Amy said and relaxed. He didn't trust her fully because everyone betrayed him absolutely everybody.

"Hey where did that necklace come from?" she asked nicely, "You don't have to answer… It's just so pretty. Its all you have isn't it? I mean who ever you were with obviously hated you. We get all types of people here, eventually you can tell how people were treated and what they were like. I can tell you played a sport of some kind until at some point, something stopped you. I'm not going into all that, but your safe here." He remained silent but kept his hand on his pendant. _Maybe I will stay here for a while…It seems safe. _He just sat in the tub. "Charoum, I am going to wash your chest then you can wash the rest of yourself alright?" he just nodded, he closed his eyes as she washed his face, then neck and chest and back. She handed him the soap bar and let him wash the rest of himself. He got out and was handed some clothes, they were used but at least they might fit better.

"Come on; let's get you something to eat. I am sure your starving." She took his hand and led him back down the hall. Sarah saw them and got a plate ready, she put on mashed potatoes a steak, and some milk.

"Here you go cutie. You look a lot better without all that dirt." She handed him the plate.

"Thank you." He muttered before walking away and taking a seat by himself.

"He sure is a quiet one." Sarah noted.

"He has been through a lot. That's actually the second most he has said to anyone today. Something has really hurt him. Did you see all those bruises they don't come from fights." Replied Amy.

"Yeah I know. I hope whoever did that to him gets it three times worse."

"He has such an odd name. I think he made it up. He doesn't want to be known."

"But, Charoum is a real name, I called Simon, he looked it up. It means Angle of Silence." They both paused and stared at the boy; he was enjoying his food and had a small smile on his face.

"He panicked when he saw the tub. He tried to run and everything."

"Poor guy, he looks to be about our age Aim. Do you think someone is looking for him?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I hope some one is because he needs somebody. All he has is that pendant around his neck."

"Where will he sleep tonight?"

"He can't go with me… My room mates finally moved in."

"Me either, parents got mad last time. Char's going to have to sleep where ever he was before."

"It was a box, I saw it. When I was walking by he was taping on those garbage bag pants. Very clever of him, I don't think he had pants when he got to where he was. We have got some sick bastards out there." Charoum got up and handed his plate back.

"Hey hun, did you like the food?" When he nodded. "Hey, Room? I'm sorry but we couldn't find a place for you to stay. Do you need some money?" He just put up his hand and shook his head. He didn't want to take what wasn't his they already had done enough. Little did he know that some one was doing more for him, which was until he felt someone turn him around and saw Blaise Zambini. He went stiff and felt like screaming but didn't have the voice. Blaise reached down his shirt and pulled out the pendant, Blaise looked up and read the clock. It was almost five.

"Hey, listen I heard you need a place to stay. I have a place and I know someone is looking for you. Don't worry I am under oath to not hurt you." He looked at Charoum who nodded. "I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten you name what is it again?"

"Charoum…" he whispered, he looked at Sarah and Amy, and hey both smiled and nodded at him.

"You had better be nice to him, he has been through a lot and watch out for those bruises, they are everywhere." Amy said as she looked at Blaise with a stern look.

"Believe me; I will be nice to him. I only met him once before you see and my friend is looking for him." He replied nicely, "Hey, Charoum. Can you follow me?" once he received a nod he started to walk Charoum right behind him. Once they were away from ears he spoke again. "Nice name Harry, don't worry I really meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt you. Though I might hurt someone else for not letting me go shopping in my spare time." He looked back at Harry, "What's up Harry? You seem to be awfully quiet. Unless I am talking too much, then you can stop me." Harry remained silent. "huh, something real bad must've happened. I won't tell you who was looking for you though; I don't want you to run away again, then I would have to come back tomorrow and try again. Finding you was the hard part. Couldn't use magic you see." He looked back at Harry whose eyes remained on the ground, Blaise noticed the odd way Harry was walking. Then came to a realization, the situation is what his group called a code 50. He picked up Harry and started to run, code 50's were one of the worst codes they had made up. They spoke in code in their minds, he Draco, Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle. They knew sometimes that would be the only way, they created this link through a potion. He opened his him and yelled in it _Code 50! Code 50! Every one back to the Tavern!_ Then he closed his mind and continued running, Harry holding on for dear life. Once he reached the Tavern he sat Harry down at the table.

"Two butter beers please, and a drop of healing potion in one if you have any." He told the waitress who saw them running in. Pansy was coming back from Draco's room setting all of Harry's things up. She looked panicked.

"Please tell me you did not just say Code 50!" she pleaded, when Blaise nodded she looked faint. Goyle was next to arrive he looked very pale; he was o his way back when he heard Blaises announcement. Then it was Crabb, then last but not least Draco. By this time with everyone rushing in and all Harry was in a tight ball with no signs of getting out of it.

"Draco, you need to say it! He has the pendant, when I found him, people called him Charoum. You remember what that means right?" Draco nodded after Blaise was done.

"Take him up to my room I don't want people rushing up to him." Harry was really confused but even more frightened.

"Harry, can you walk for me one more time?" Blaise asked gently, he got a nod. Blaise indicated for the rest to watch when Harry stood, that's when they all realized it really was a code 50. Blaise picked him up again. "Never mind, I will carry you again. Pansy can you carry the butter beers, one of them has a drop of healing potion in them so don't drink either one." He carried Harry into room seven and set him onto the bed. "Don't worry Charoum no one will touch you in that way here. Draco, now really you need to say it." Draco nodded.

"Charoum, listen Charoum. I need you to listen closely." He said while he kneeled in front of the shaking boy, he then whispered, _"Mariah."_

-------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hi its me the infamous Tai! If I have read your fan fiction you know it. I decided to write my own for once! Though only this one is up. If you have any questions you don't think will be answered in the future please ask them now! This is my first fic that I have posted! Please R and R (rest and relax!) what did u think I meant. (whistles).


	2. Adrastos

Chapter 2, Adrastos

He shuddered; he had heard what Draco had said. He felt his features changing back to what they once were. He didn't want to be here, but something told him he had to be. He stayed in his little ball.

"Harry, its okay. I am not going to hurt you, Mariah sent me." Draco tried to touch Harry's shoulder but only got him to be even tenser. "Pansy, tell me you got his things."

"I got them; they are in the closet for now until you decide to do other wise with them. It was horrible there, there were two men and they were both fat as hell. The woman on the other hand was nice but when I finally got his stuff out of there I couldn't take it. She showed me his room, Draco. There was blood and urine everywhere. So I yelled at them and let them see me apparate away I hated them. They hated him, they killed his owl!" She was stressed; she ran from the room and cried

"This is just one shock after another. Harry's family hates him" Harry tensed. "His friends left him. All he has is that pendant, the clothes on his back and us." Harry was about to cry but ceased when he heard Draco say that. He looked up from his knees and saw Draco he didn't see Malfoy he saw Draco. Draco was kind caring and didn't leave anyone behind, Malfoy would have let him live on the streets. "Back to business, Blaise go get your galleons, Goyle go calm Pansy down, Crabb there is a pair of pants in my pack, and would you go get them." They all nodded and went to their jobs, when everyone came back they all looked at Draco.

"You called me by my given name; you pulled me off the streets and give me clothes… Why?" said a small voice that seemed to be coming from Draco's bed. Draco turned around and saw that it was Harry who spoke. He looked at Harry's forehead and saw a pink starmaru next to the scar.

Personally I don't know, what basically happened is a dream voice told me to come and find you… to um, love you. To give you one more thing to have." He sat on the bed next to him. "Tell me Harry, who is Mariah? She seems to know who you are."

"I-I don't know who she is, exactly. She knew what was going to happen and warned me. She was looking out for me, for once somebody did. She told me Dragon would help the Phoenix in disguise. I guess that is me, would you be the Dragon?" he started to cry again and Draco rubbed his back.

"Shh, yes she called me Dragon. I'm not sure why she wants us to be together… but lets try to please her for now alright?" he got a nod, and Harry relaxed and came out of his ball. Goyle handed the pants to Draco. "I will talk to you all in a minute alright, please go wait in the Tavern, Blaise which one has the healing potion?" Blaise pointed to the left one and left with everyone else. "Thank you. Harry will you please take a sip of this, that's good." Harry began to look much better. "Okay. Now I want you to take those pants off and put these ones on? Do you want me to turn around?" he got another nod. Draco knew what a code 50 was and how to treat it, a code 50 was abuse, underweight, barely alive, raped, and not speaking at all or hardly and to treat with care. When they were around moldy Voldy for the first time they mentally screamed at each other in code. They only created code 50 for the hell of it they never thought it would actually happen. He turned around and waited, when he felt someone tap his shoulder he saw Harry had changed. "You know what I just remembered. When is your birthday?"

"July 31…"

"Well then we are going to have to get you a present aren't we?" Harry was shocked the person who he thought to be his enemy was going to buy him a present. "Come on Harry, let's go to Diagon Alley and get you something." He motioned Harry to follow, and walked down the hall and the stairs down to the pub. "Guess what everybody, our Harry here has already had a birthday! You know what birthdays mean?"

"Shopping!" Blaise and Pansy cheered Crabb and Goyle looked slightly happy.

"Look it's the stupid fag, Hermione, and he is hanging out with Slytherin now." They looked over and saw Ron and Hermione glaring at them. "Are you happy parselmouth? Now, that you have your Slytherin buddies to protect you?"

"Isn't that where he deserves to be Ron? I mean his does seem to suit the part doesn't he? Doesn't being they way he is" Harry looked like he was about to cry. The Slytherins looked to be getting worried about him Harry was getting stressed. Then they heard him talk.

"You left because I'm gay, you left me to die at that house, you tossed away our friendship for something as simple as that." The starmaru glowed; Draco was shaking his starmaru glowing as well. "Everybody leaves me, everybody dies because of me. You hate me because your simple minded." Harry was shaking now, the starmaru's surprisingly bright. "I am not going to be the world's lap dog if you are going to throw me AWAY!" With that a burst of bright magic came forth, no one could see what was happening. When the light dissipated they saw that Ron and Hermione were gone. Harry looked to be frozen in the spot and Draco was huffing and puffing.

"What just happened?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know but after we go birthday shopping we had better look for a book and starmarus." Pansy replied they looked around and saw that the whole pub was watching. They needed to do something.

"That's all folks, nothing else to see here. It was a muggle magic trick no need to worry they will be back soon. That was just a practice run!" Blaise said nervously, the whole pub then cheered. Pansy grabbed the Gryffindor, and dragged him out of the pub; Blaise followed Pansy with Draco in tow. Crabb and Goyle stayed for a moment then took off after everyone else. Once they were out they sighed

"So Harry, what is it that you really want right now?" Draco asked after recovering. Harry looked confused then thought.

"Let's see I have always wanted a snake… a journal. I don't know what else. No one has ever asked me that question they just gave me things." He said.

"Hm, then we will have to take a trip to the pet place first." They went into the shop and looked around. Harry spotted a black mamba, he walked over to it. He read the sign

Black Mamba

Warning poisonous handle with Extreme Caution.

50 galleons.

'Sssssoooo, a human hassss taken interesst in me?' hissed the snake, Harry just looked at it and hissed back.

'Yesss I have, how long have you been here?'

'About sssix yearsss, why are you going to buy me?'

'Possibly, would you like to become my familiar?'

'Some one is staring at you' the snake pointed behind Harry with his tail. Harry turned around and saw Draco.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"We are talking about whether or not I should buy him." He replied, he turned back to the snake.

'Sssso, what do you sssay?' he asked the mamba

'Yesss, if you buy me I will become you familiar.' He relpied sounding happier. Harry turned around again and pointed to it.

"You want that one don't you. You seem to be chummy with it already. You talk to it more than you do to us." Harry just smiled and nodded. Draco walked off the get the store manager. He came back and the manager was wearing thick gloves and looked slightly scared

"Are you sure you want 'that' one?" the manager asked. Harry nodded again smiling; the manager took the snake out

'Can I hang around you neck massster?' the snake asked. Harry nodded

"Can I have him around my neck?" Harry asked, the manager got pale but nodded and put the snake around his neck.

"Your funeral"

"That snake suits you Harry. Do you really think its safe?" Harry nodded, they walked out of the store and Harry talked to the snake again.

'What isss your name?' he asked

'I do not have one yet.'

'Then I will call you Adrastos.'

'Masster, can I become your familiar now?'

'Yesss, what do I have to do?'

'Just concentrate on me and let my snake magic and your magic intertwine.' Harry did as he was told and an odd feeling spread through him, he felt slightly stronger. He didn't notice that he was glowing a little in the middle of the street but Draco felt something happen and turned around. He saw Harry glow and the snake glow. 'So he now has a familiar, which is good. So many things happening in one day.'

"Hey Harry! We need to get you some more birthday presents come on!" Blaise called after exiting another store. Harry looked up and saw that Blaise had about five bags in his arms. 'Is that all for me?" he wondered. He saw Pansy go into a store then run out again.

"I need you to come in here and try on some clothes for me! Don't worry they wont bite!" she said jokingly, dragging Harry in with her. Draco followed closely. Harry tried on Many outfits some leather some emerald green, and some of everything else. Draco several times caught himself looking over Harry's body but stopped himself when he did so. He didn't want to make Harry nervous in anyway, he was shocked when Harry shouted to his friends that he was gay. By the end of the birthday shopping they had over twenty bags of things for Harry. Most of them Harry didn't even know what they were because he hadn't seen them yet.

"That leaves us to the book store. Let's go!" Pansy pointed towards the book store and marched that way Blaise following close behind her marching in the same way.

"I think they love shopping a little too much don't you think Harry?" Draco asked he received a nod. "Come on we are going to look up things on starmaru's." Harry put on a confused look; Draco realized Harry didn't know he had one. He put Harry in front on a window to see his reflection.

"I can never be normal can I Draco?" Harry sighed, Draco after recovering from his shock that Harry not only spoke for one of the few times that day that he also used his name, Draco replied.

"No you can't and nor can I." Harry turned around and looked at Draco a moment; he got a weird feeling in his stomach. Out of nowhere Draco felt a pair of arms go around him, it was Harry. Harry was hugging someone for the first time in months and it was Draco, Draco hugged back. They stayed like this a moment then, they heard everyone calling them. They all looked at several books and bought only three out of the whole thing and went back to the tavern. It was nine o'clock at night. No time to research it was time for sleep.

"Okay everyone we are all obviously all tired from today. A lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Go to your rooms and get some rest, we have research to do in the morning. That is also when Harry can open all his presents." He got a nod from his friends and they all went to their rooms to sleep. Harry however stayed in his spot.

"I don't have a room…"

"About that, my room is a two bed room. Would it be to much to have you stay in my room?"

"Um, I guess not. What room are you in?"

"Seven lets go to bed. You can write in your journal to."

"I don't have a journal."

"Yes you do, you are opening up a lot. That's unusual."

"Adrastos told me I didn't speak human enough. I am surprised at myself, since when, did I have a journal the last one I had was read by the Dursely's and burned." Draco pulled something out from his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and looked, it was the dragon hide journal that he had been looking at earlier today, it had emerald trimmed pages, with lettering that changed its name to the owners, would not burn, and best of all it only opened to the owner's magical signature. He stared at it too amazed to say anything, all he could do is give Draco the biggest hug he could then ran up to his room. Draco smiled, Harry was doing much better then everyone thought he would do. How much did Adrastos have to do with this? He wondered, he made his way up the stairs and to his room; he saw Harry scribbling in his journal already and showed no signs of stopping. He fell asleep to the sounds of quill on parchment.

The next two days were filled with research, writing notes to home, moving their research to the Malfoy Manor because they were running out of money and helping Harry get back to as close to normal as they could get, he started to get his toned body back because he went exercising every morning after the first three days of being at the Manor. When Harry opened his presents he found that he had several new outfits that fitted themselves, chocolate frogs, books on quidditch and other subjects he liked, Blaise got him a shirt that said SINGLE on tour, a really expensive wizards chest set, clothes, ink that changed color, ruby ink, emerald green ink, clothes, silver ink, clothes, a jewelry box, a mirror, and something that looked to be a tongue piercing. It turned out that they all thought he should get a tongue piercing. Harry was slightly nervous at first it was about three weeks later that he agreed to get it. They scheduled a time for him to get it done, and researched on the Starmaru's. There was actually very little about them but this is what they had so far.

'Starmaru's are one of the rarest of signs and only appear on what they say some 'Dream voice called them' one of the chosen. The chosen came in pairs; one would have a blue star and the other a pink. There have only been ten pairs to date. The blue stared 'chosen' were often claimed to be more in control with telepathy, telekinesis, wind, water, and the power to see auras. The pink stared 'chosen' have seen the dream voices true form but never told anyone but the blue stared what the voice looked like, they had control over the elements, the ability to create portals, and they too can see auras. The powers of both develop over time; they can feel what the other is feeling. When one begins to get emotionally over whelmed both Starmaru's power begins to burst forth and get rid of what ever is stressing the other. This usually takes a lot of energy out of both but recovers after a short amount of time. On occasion the chosen have other special abilities but that was more so rare than the Starmaru itself.' That was all they knew to some it might seem like a lot but they felt like there were a lot of missing parts in the books. Once everything was researched a few weeks later they decided to test how far their abilities had developed thus far.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, I am supposed to make this water." Draco said as he pointed to the cup at his feet. "Go to that tree which has a target on it." He pointed to the tree that had a circle with three smaller ones.

"And, I am supposed to open a portal next to that other tree over there." Harry said pointing to another tree about two hundred yards away. Everyone nodded, the pair closed their eyes and focused their energy then their Starmaru began to glow. Harry sensed that something happened in front of him and he was supposed to walk through, when he did what ever it was closed behind him and opened again in front of him. When he opened his eyes he was next to a tree that had not been there before. Draco on the other hand was focusing on the water in front of him it lifted and became many small water like darts and rushed at the tree before him, they pierced the target and almost got to the tree. When it came to a full stop it splashed to the ground. When Draco opened his eyes he didn't know what he had done, the pair looked at the group that was standing on the sidelines. Their mouths were hanging open in shock; Harry saw a wolf approach and turned to it. He looked at it, it reminded him of Sirius, that was sort of painful but he continued to stare.

'Hello there, what are you doing here? This is not a place for one like you.' He said to it in what he thought was human.

'A one that speaks to my kind! I knew I felt something different about you, you are right this place is not for me but I felt something strange about this place so I decided to smell it out.' It said back to him… Harry was shocked he was only supposed to be able to talk to snakes, not wolves, or anything else for that matter. Once again he looked around and the shocked faces were now down to the ground.

'You can understand me?'

'Ah I see now why we speak! You are one of them!' the wolf looked at Harry's Starmaru and did what seemed to be a bow. 'Only a few in my pack have heard of your kind, hardly ever have they spoken to us but they were always kind. My pack is at you and your mate's service.'

'My mate! I do not have a mate!'

"Good bye pink stared one!' said the retreating wolf.

"Wait come back here!" he said feeling slightly annoyed. He stomped the ground and the grass seemed to get a tad taller.

"Um, Harry… What just happened? Why were you able to talk to that wolf?" Draco asked after the quiet was broken.

"I don't know Draco I didn't even get a chance at his name. He came here to see what was causing all the strange scents. Apparently our kind has conversed with his pack before and now he is at our service. I think that means he is our ally." He yawned, "I am getting sort of tired, I am going to take a nap. So you all at lunch… Grrr why bother walking?" he focused his energy and opened a portal and walked through. Pansy hit Draco in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said while rubbing his now bruised arm.

"I am trying to get you to speed up! I have seen the way you have been looking at him! You practically have a fucking orgasm watching him talk to Adrastos. I think we all have seen that." Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle all nodded to this.

"I was not looking at him!"

"Sure you weren't and I am a muggle in disguise." She said in reply. "Go take a nap with him! God! You think since you were both boys you would be doing something by now!"

"He has been traumatized and needs time to recover I don't think he is ready for something like a relationship. Plus, I don't even know if he feels that way about me!"

"Well there is only one way to find out!" he shoved him forwards. "Trust me he isn't as traumatized as you think he is. That is just your imagination"

"Fine I will go…" he grumbled, he walked to Harry's room in the Manor.

In a void of nothingness…

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I think we pissed that fag- ARGH!" Ron got zapped just as he was about to say what he shouldn't.

"Well no shit! What do you think happened back there? I mean first he was our friend then we turned away cause he is a fa- AHH!" she screamed as she too was zapped.

Back to the story!

Draco walked into the room where Harry was sleeping.

"Harry? You sleeping?"

"Yes, I am this is the subconscious speaking please leave a message after the beep."

"Very funny. Can I join you?"

"Sure why not. I am kind of nervous because I am getting that tongue piercing tomorrow…" Draco crawled onto the bed with Harry making sure to keep a distance from the boy hoping not to terrorize him. In his mind there was an imaginary line on the bed between him and Harry and he did not want to cross it for both their sake. "Draco, do you have any idea how weird this is? I never thought that I would be in the same bed with Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince, my rival at school…"

"Well I never thought I would be trying to take a nap with the Gryffindor King or should I say Queen." He joked, when he got no response he saw that Harry had already gone to sleep. "Never in a million years." He murmured to himself, he turned over and fell asleep. They didn't know it but through a crack in the door a group of Slytherins were watching and smiling to themselves. It was about time those two got together, they had been eyeing each other when they thought no one was looking, but everyone had seen except for one another. In their dreams they connected.

'The two get so close yet so far apart.'

"Draco is that you? What are you doing in my dream?" Harry asked.

"Hey I didn't say anything up till no what are you doing in my dream?" he thought to himself. Normally when I dream about you there are no clothes involved so obviously its not going to be a good dream… he pouted.

'They looked into each other's eyes yet not the souls.

One sees sadness the others cold as ice yet warm as the sun

Both hearts melt yet they don't know it.'

"Mariah? Is that you? Why do you visit me again?" Harry asked once more being visited by the girl, which was kind of weird since he hadn't seen her in three weeks.

'The Starmaru's prove yet they do not know.'

"What don't we know Mariah? Please, show yourself again I have not seen you in such a long time."

'Should I been seen or should I not

Should you come to me or I go to you?'

"Will you come to us please. Draco has yet to see you." He asked gently. "Or will he not see?" he remembered what she had said three weeks ago.

'Dragon will see, is now the time?

Phoenix and Dragon have yet to twine.

I will show myself to him this one time.'

With that she came into view and Draco gasped. This was Mariah, the one who triggered all this. She was beautiful, yet so young. The one who warned Harry of his fate, what was she talking about two become one?

'Dragon is confused. He doesn't understand.

He wonders how one such as me can do what I do.

It is the movement Dragon, the movement of time,

And Dreams. Time does not exist, in the realm of Dreams.'

Outside the dream world of Harry and Draco two Slytherins were trying to wake up the pair for lunch but couldn't get close enough to touch them due to a blue and pink barrier around the pair.

'The two must become one,

Now wake Dragon and Phoenix'

With that she pushed them backwards and began to fall into the black abyss they held onto each other for dear life. They jumped and opened their eyes, they were back in the real world and saw Pansy and Blaise sitting down and talking each other and occasionally pointing in their direction. Harry and Draco looked at each other and saw that they had grabbed hold of one another and quickly let go.

"Sorry, I um, didn't realize." Harry stuttered.

"No, no it was clearly…" Draco tried to reply finding himself unable to find a excuse as to why he was holding the raven haired boy, or why he let go for that matter. He suddenly had and thought and jumped on the Gryffindor and started tickling him on the sides. Harry screamed and started laughing uncontrollably; Draco straddled Harry's waist to keep away from the flailing legs, and continued his assault.

"D-Draco, ha-ha st-stop! Ha-ha-ha a-air!" He tried to say while laughing, Draco heard and stopped to let Harry have some air. Harry had a gleam in his eye and grabbed Dracos arms and pulled his body and managed to get on top of Draco and started his own tickling assault. Draco jerked up violently and caused Harry to fall down onto him, he had fallen and accidentally ended up right where he had been longing to be. Even though it was by accident, he was kissing Draco; well not really more like their lips were touching. Draco opened his mouth to apologize and Harry took his chance and dove into his mouth, the blonde was surprised and Harry was afraid that Draco didn't want him but after the initial shock was over Draco was kissing him back, making the kiss turn into a passionate one. Their tongues fought for dominance, Harry had won and begun to explore Dracos mouth. Time didn't seem to move until they heard someone in the background and broke apart for air.

"Ahem, as happy as I am that you two have finally realized that you like each other, you lunch is getting cold and there is a barrier around you that wont let us through." Said a voice that sounded like Pansy. They looked at her still coming back from whatever cloud they were on, then what she had said sunk in. They blushed and slid off the bed, unknowingly holding hands. Pansy got up and put her finger out towards them only to have it run into something that seemed solid but couldn't be seen.

"Let me try!" Draco said and walked up to the barrier and stuck his hand out, he anticipated for it to run into something hard but there was nothing but air. "Don't know what your problem is…"

"My turn my turn!" said Harry suddenly becoming hyper. He ran towards where the barrier was supposed to be and ran right through it. "Nope nothing there…"

"It seems that when we were sleeping us or Mariah put up a barrier." Draco inquired.

"Or, possibly both. It might have been Mariah at first to make sure no one would wake us up during our meeting. Then, when we kept it up, after waking with out knowing it. Pansy put your hand up again…" Listening to Harry, Pansy put out her hand and ran into nothing.

"Look your lunch is getting cold and I think you might want to see what kind of frenzy your putting the rest of the wizarding world into." They nodded and followed her out the door and into the lunch room. They saw the paper had already been read and the rest of the party was smirking. Harry and Draco picked up the paper and smirked themselves. The world was learning, what it was like to not have Harry Potter. The headlines read.

**World Gone Astray! Will Harry Potter save the Day?**

They skimmed through and saw that the world had gone into panic. Sure when he was gone there was some minor worry but when he was gone for three whole weeks there was sometime to cause panic. There were store raids and picket signs riots. Everything was going wrong…

When they were finished skimming a hoot was heard. They looked up and saw six owls heading their way. After the owls dropped their letters, all bearing the Hogwarts crest they opened them and saw the classes and books they would need. Harry was taking NEWT Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Magical and non-magical healing along with Animagus classes were also offered to him as extras. Draco was also taking NEWT potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Healing, and DAtDA. Everyone had similar classes except for Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's eyes got wide whilst he read his letter.

"What am I going to do? I have to bring Ron and Hermione back before school starts. Yes the betrayed me, but I don't want people thinking their dead. That would be worse then where I sent them I think." He finally said.

"Well now is a good of time as ever to bring them back. At least if they start something this time you can threaten to send them to a place worse than that." Draco replied, looking at him concerned. Harry sighed and tried to remember where he thought about sending them when he was angry, he looked at Draco with questioning eyes.

"Where did we send them again?"

"Well I wasn't really thinking at the time but I think a void of nothingness sounds about right." Harry nodded at this and concentrated Draco joining him. A portal opened and shot out two blurs of red and brown, they heard someone hit a wall opposite of them. Everyone including the Starmarued pair turned around and looked at Harry's ex-friends.

"Ow, bloody hell! Fuck my head hurts feels like I was just run over by a dragon." Said Ron being first to speak.

"Yeah, well you would probably survive a dragon trampling by a real dragon. Shit my head hurts like arrg!" replied Hermione.

"Yes, you would survive a trampling by a normal dragon. Not by this one. Get up you two!" Yelled Draco, the two whipped around and saw the group, then looked around.

"Oh my god! Just when I have given up color! Sweet, sweet color!" Ron yelled in joy.

"Hey Weasel! He was talking to you!" Harry yelled, still feeling very betrayed by the pair and thus was seething at the moment. Hermione was still looking at the group as a whole not focusing on each individual. She looked at Harry and glared, her eyes traveled up his face and to the left of his scar. Ron looked at Harry shocked but started glaring again when everything came back to him; he looked at Draco and glared as well.

"What do you all want?" he said angrily malice pouring from his mouth.

"Uh, Ron." Said Hermione quietly, she knew all about Starmaru's or as much as the group before her did.

"Well, it seems you did not spend enough time in that void did you Weasel? Tell me was it fun spending three whole weeks there? I mean there must have been so much to look at." Harry said seething.

"Yes oh yes! Like the white!" replied Draco, everyone smirked.

"Oh and the white can't forget the white!" Pansy put in, everyone in the group nodded.

"Oh and that piece of white… you know where it is." Blaise also put in. Hermione was getting worried, sure she didn't like Harry but she knew if he got angry again she would be spending more time in that place.

"Yes, yes, and that bit of white above that piece of white." Goyle said.

"Can't forget about the white _left_ of the white next to it." Crabbe went on completing the circle. Ron was getting red.

"Yes! I get it! It was white okay! Nothing but a fucking sea of fucking white! There was even ground from what I could fucking tell! At least I," Ron was making himself redder with anger as he spoke, Hermione on the other hand was getting paler and paler. Harry noticed this and smirked she knew and oh how she knew. "am not some nancy, sissy, little fag-" Before he could finish Pansy put a silencing charm on him, his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"He was starting to get on my nerves." She said.

"Starting I thought he already had by existing." Replied Blaise.

"Yes well when he was in that void I didn't have to see or hear him so it made things easier."

"Good point."

"Granger. You have been quiet through this whole ordeal. Tell me what you have to say about Harry. Go on don't be afraid." Draco pushed, she just looked at him and her eyes got wider as she saw the blue starmaru. "I do not have all day for you to stare at me."

"I uh, I" she tried to respond but was unable to. "I still don't like him, and uh I really think Ron and I should go. I am sure everyone is worried."

"Not at all they didn't even mention your disappearances in the Prophet. Everyone was more worried about Harry's than yours. To the wizarding world he has been missing for three weeks, Good thing schools about to start. Hey won't you look at the time its a quarter past- Get out! Mention he's here you two and you will be spending time where your darkest fears are your only hope." Draco threatened, pointing towards the door. Ron just gaped at Hermione as she pulled him out of the Manor, she on the other hand was glad to get out mostly unscathed. Once far away from the Manor she performed the counter spell of the Silencing Charm.

"Hermione, why did you listen to those cowards? They wouldn't have sent us back! I bet they didn't even know how they did it!" Ron yelled glad to have his voice back.

"If they didn't Ronald, how exactly did they bring us back!" she yelled back at him. When Ron didn't continue she did. "They are chosen, a Starmaru pink and blue. There was nothing we could do, I am sure that they know exactly what they are doing."

"Starmaru? How in the fuck do you know what that is? Wait, what is it?" Hermione sighed and began to explain.

Back in the Manor of goodness…

"Ha-ha! Did you see how pale she was? She has way to much time on her hands if she knew what a Starmaru was before we did!" Pansy cheered to the group, they were all laughing at the pair that was now well away from them. They all felt great, when the clock chimed for four it was time for Harry's tongue piercing, Harry and Draco preformed covering spells on their Starmaru's. He opened a portal and stepped through and the rest followed closely behind before it closed. They now stood in front of an odd looking shop called Spider-Monkey. They all looked at Harry who tried to walk calmly into the shop, he was feeling nervous since his kiss with Draco but had been hiding it from the group and the thought of a tongue piercing didn't help. Draco noticed that Harry was tense and unknowingly grabbed his hand. Harry however did notice this and felt a tad better, he looked at the women who was sitting on a stool and looking through a news paper. She didn't even look up when she said.

"Harry Potter four o'clock piercing, must be discrete and nothing to be released to anyone. Down the hall and to the left, second door. Dane is waiting for you already." She said pointing. "Only one person may come with you." Harry looked at Draco and he nodded. He walked down the hall and followed the instructions. When he opened the door he saw the one known as Dane, he wore glasses hi head was shaved, it looked like he worked out, and he had tattoos and piercing all over his body. While Draco found him a might scary, Harry found him interesting.

"Sit right here Harry, and we will have it over no time at all." He said brightly, "I am Dane and I'll be your peircer today! I will make it quick and painless. Stick out your tongue at your friend. Good now relax let is hang over your lip." He picked up some tong like looking things and clamped into Harry's tongue, using the space in the middle he pierced Harry's tongue and preformed a quick healing spell. Harry the whole time was holding Draco's hand for life. Draco had noticed this and was losing blood to his hand. "Alright there mate! All done and good!"

"Thank you" Harry's tried to say without making his tongue piercing click on his teeth to much.

"Are you from the states?" Draco asked. "You accent sounds like it."

"Ah yes, well I am but its time for you to go. I think your friends are becoming bored." Dane replied hearing a very annoyed assistant outside. Draco and Harry also heard this and rushed out the door and down the hall. They laughed at what they saw….

AN: well that's this Chapter, I explained the starmaru's even though no one asked except for my characters, I gave them powers I hope not to much I have more planned for the future. I made Harry and Draco kiss finally, and I made Harry open up, I think a lot happened in tis chapter I hope it isn't going to quickly… I hope to update every Monday or Tuesday, or Wednesday. Review and since you already read yay for you! Oh and some peeks at how Mariah looks! http/i14. 


End file.
